1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to heat recycling systems, and more particularly to heat recycling systems used in biogas treatment systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that compression of gases produce heat. In systems that generate a large amount of compressed gas, the amount of heat produced can be substantial.
In a landfill or sewage treatment plant, low pressure fuel gases are produced that must be compressed for use with power generation systems, such as reciprocating engine generators, microturbines, and large gas fired turbine generators. Gas compression can encompass 1, 2, or 3 separate stages, depending on the ultimate required pressure of the gas. Typically, the heat produced by compressing the gas is either not recovered, or is only partially collected and used by heat exchangers. Unfortunately, a large portion of the heat is wasted and released into the atmosphere.
The invention disclosed herein pertains to systems used to more efficiently capture the wasted heat and utilize it in a biogas treatment system for increased economy.